


paranoia

by angelaxy



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Dark Character, Emotional Hurt, F/M, Murder, Original Character(s), Paranoia, Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-18
Updated: 2020-10-18
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:07:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,278
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27076978
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelaxy/pseuds/angelaxy
Summary: Miyuki had been betrayed too many times it had become aparanoia, and It never ended in a good way when her temper flared.With the order she'd given to her personal hitman, Satoshi, she captured her recent betrayer.
Relationships: Miyuki/Satoshi
Kudos: 1
Collections: Ange's Whumptober 2020, Whumptober 2020





	paranoia

**Author's Note:**

> you can take this as some sort of mafia au, a writing plan I haven't developed :D  
> I just need a reason to flesh out my characters lol  
> xoxo

No one should ever underestimate how pain and heartbreak could change a person, whether it might be better or worse.

In her case, it was much worse than anyone ever thought.

Pain after pain, heartbreak after heartbreak, and after countless betrayals, she became someone ruthless, unforgiving, to the point that she would take revenge even if it meant to end a life.

Miyuki stepped inside an empty warehouse, in the middle was a man tied in a chair, head covered in a black fabric, but he was certainly still alive though looking quite exhausted from struggling with the restraints on his wrists and ankles.

Frustrated anger had been brewing beneath the surface of her pretty face. 

“Lovely to see you here.” Her stiletto heels clacking against the concrete, she did not bother to hide herself or her identity because she wanted him to know. But she made a note to wear a trench coat to avoid any blood splattering over her designer’s clothes. Or her perfectly curled hair.

The man on the chair struggled once more after hearing her voice, certainly recognizing her, his rage and confusion could be heard through the incoherent mumbles behind the gag.

“Lift up the cover and the gag on his mouth. It wouldn’t be quite fun if we keep him in the dark.”

The other man in the room, Satoshi, shifted to rise on his feet upon her arrival. He was her hitman. “You sure?” Satoshi quipped with a cat-like smirk, his hands were already gripping the fabric.

“More than sure. I want to witness his every pathetic reaction.” Miyuki crossed her arms while she waited.

“Why are you doing this?!” The man screamed aloud once the gag no longer covered his mouth, yanking himself forward but it was too tight, the knots were skillfully handled.

“Ask yourself.” Miyuki reached for some photos from her coat’s pocket and threw them all at him. “Why are you doing this? The question is yours, not mine.”

The man watched one photo that fell on his lap and he groaned angrily. “Where did you get these?!” A photo of him and another woman, kissing in front of a restaurant.

Miyuki laughed then spoke in a cold, cruel voice, “Courtesy to the one who brought you here.” A manicured finger was pointed to Satoshi who lounged on another chair not far from them.

Satoshi waved a hand casually before continuing to light up his cigarette. “It wasn’t a difficult job, I have more information about the wom— “

“Leave her alone!”

“Because you love her?” Approaching the man closer, she yanked his chin upward to force him to look up to her. Miyuki let out an incredulous laugh. “Ridiculous! You love her and yet you courted me, until I believe I am the one you love, and the only one. You never mentioned someone else has a place in your heart as well.”

The man’s jaw clenched and he glared, really glared as if the one before him was a monster. “Now let me tell you, she’s the only one in my heart! Not you! Never you!”

“Not me, you say? Why did you lead me to believe otherwise?”

“Because that’s where I get my money from. To spy on your family.”

Rage was humming in her veins, Miyuki mustered up every will to avenge her broken heart and slapped him across his cheek with full force, “You’re so willingly hurting a heart to shower yourself with something as absurd as money?!”

“It might be absurd for someone who’s born in a rich family. Not for people like us, we need money to survive.” The man said, staring at Satoshi who wasn’t much older while flexing his jaw.

“I don’t care! You had no right to hurt me!” Her hands were shaking with pain and rage as she shouted at him, temper flared in a dreadful wildfire within her.

The man was only grinning, there was no regret that ever crossed his face, not apology either.

“I regretted to ever wasting my time with an awful person like you!” Miyuki kicked the chair until it fell backward along with the restrained man.

Satoshi stood up abruptly in case any of the restraints loosened, but he remained watching from afar when Miyuki gave him a sharp, warning glance. “Go on.” He said with both of his arms up and let her handle it herself.

Slowly, she walked to the fallen man, lifting up a foot to rest her stiletto heel above the man’s throat. “I could have wound you in worse ways, but I refuse to stain my hand with rusty blood.” The bitterness slipped through the tone of her voice.

The man grunted when the sharp heel pressed right in his throat, his eyes wide in terror and he began to let out angry hisses and coughs as his breathing became ragged and desperate.

“You should let me handle the kill.” Satoshi said from the sideline, but only met a resisting glare and an utterance of ‘ _No_ ’ from her. He obliged since she was _the boss_ here, shrugging nonchalantly as he spoke further, “But I can clean him up. Just another drunken man who accidentally fell on the river.”

Miyuki glanced at Satoshi for a long moment, then a beautiful, devilish smirk forming unbidden on her plump lips before she drove the high heel through the man’s throat. A gurgled sound went on for a few seconds before the man stopped struggling and his hands went limp, she’d been watching him gasping frantically with unsympathetic eyes.

The warehouse went quiet at last.

Deafeningly quiet.

No more angry shouts, no screams of pain.

The hitman dropped his cigarette on the floor and stepped on it with his shoes. His watchful gaze fixated on her expression — how she was filled with satisfaction after her revenge. “Why the kill? You could’ve told me to get the woman to torment him.”

“No, none of us deserve a money-rotten bastard like him.” Besides, grief was enough punishment for the other woman.

Satoshi laughed, taking her words seriously and yet still finding it amusing. “Here I thought you’re a heartless woman, but that’s only because betrayal doesn't dwell on you. Am I right?”

Without admitting or answering, she pulled off her high heel from the dead man’s throat, now the bottom part of her stiletto heel stained with crimson blood but at least not clothes, not her hands. In spite of her kill, she smiled sweetly to Satoshi, “I’ll pay you accordingly. With a bonus for your flawless job.”

Satoshi walked towards her, taking her hand and bowed exaggeratedly to kiss the back of her hand. “Eventually you will realize.”

“Realize what?” Her eyes drifted to him.

Satoshi’s lips curled into a hint of smile while he was still half-bowing, his eyes peered up to her. “That I’m the one who remains loyal to you, much longer than others.” Years and years he’d been serving her as a hitman and fulfilled every of her deadly requests, witnessing every betrayal she had to endure.

Miyuki pulled her hand, turning away from his gaze, placing her hands inside the coat’s pockets with cold eyes. Full of skepticism. “There is no guarantee you will not betray me eventually. Either for money or for another reason.”

“Ah, that paranoia. Must be careful before it’s eating you alive, sweetheart.”

In full disregard, her feet led her to walk away from the dead man who betrayed her, and a man who _might_ betray her one day.

Betrayal after betrayal, the paranoia had already been eating her from within.

_Everyone will betray me._

The thought echoed endlessly in her mind.


End file.
